


Waiting

by ronans



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: When he wakes up bathed in dawn light, Eliott’s gone.





	Waiting

When he wakes up bathed in dawn light, Eliott’s gone. This isn’t anything unusual, but it doesn’t get any easier. It takes a moment for him to register a quiet clatter coming from the kitchen. He decides to get up to investigate, attempting to ignore the hopeful beat his chest skips.

And there he is, a tiny troubled crease between his eyebrows and a stare trained out the window. Pale curls of smoke pass in front of his face and the gentle clatter is coming from where he’s idly twirling an ashtray around on the counter top.

A barely-there tear wraps around his cheek but his eyes are eerily blank and Lucas can only silently look on for so long.

‘Are you okay?’ Lucas whispers from his place across the room. He feels if he were to speak any louder, he’d shatter something.

Eliott doesn’t turn, just moves his head in a slight robotic up and down motion that’s not necessarily a reply. Lucas purses his lips as he edges further into the room and leans against the table. Eliott continues to stare into the morning light filtering through the window as he brings the cigarette up to his lips. His slow exhale is pregnant and doesn’t seem to bring any release.

 _Minute by minute_. But how does he deal with this minute?

He doesn’t want to admit it, but this Eliott scares him in a way. He seems distant from himself and a mile away from eye crinkling smiles. Lucas is still learning to cope, but he’s definitely willing. He just doesn’t want to fuck it up. And more than anything, he doesn’t want to alienate Eliott.

Lucas shuffles slightly as he readjusts his stance. The sound of his t-shirt’s fabric and the scrape of the ashtray moving are the only sounds in the room.

‘Do you want to come back to bed?’ Lucas murmurs eventually. ‘Well… the couch.’

The corner of Eliott’s mouth twitches almost imperceptibly. Lucas takes it as a win even when he can practically hear Eliott’s bones groan as he changes position. He wonders how long he’d been still.

Relief drenches him as Eliott finally makes eye contact. The tiny smirk’s still there but so is the tear.

‘One minute,’ Eliott replies hoarsely.

Lucas smiles softly at him and nods minutely. He starts to get up to leave before Eliott clears his throat a little. Lucas turns to face him again, eyebrows slightly raised in anticipation. Eliott’s eyes are on the ground and his teeth are worrying his bottom lip.

‘Could you… could we stay here? Just for a little while?’

Lucas breathes out slowly and then smiles again. ‘Of course.’

Eliott sniffs and turns his gaze to his cigarette, watching the smoke twist. Lucas returns to his place against the table so as not to crowd Eliott; whenever Eliott’s ready for the gentle, reassuring touches he’s so desperate to give, he’ll be waiting.

There’s a quiet fizzle as Eliott stubs out the cigarette and then comfortable silence. Lucas takes the time to study Eliott’s face, lovingly taking in the dip of his cheekbones and the soft curve of his mouth.

Just as subtly as when he smiled, Eliott nods and slowly straightens up. Without making eye contact, he brushes past Lucas, trailing his fingers lightly over his knuckles.

The touch was scarcely there but it sends sparks across Lucas’ skin anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while since i've written anything (and i'm still really bad with titles), i hope this is okay!


End file.
